


Dance, Oh Lover

by The_Wavesinger



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sapphic Stanza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wavesinger/pseuds/The_Wavesinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem from Aredhel to Goldberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Oh Lover

**Author's Note:**

> For the Tolkien Femslash Bingo. All the blame for this goes to Elleth, because when there's a Goldberry pairing and an impossible poetry format, well, who can resist the challenge?
> 
>  **Card:** Formats and Genres  
>  **Prompt:** O43 -Sapphic stanza
> 
>  **Card:** The Language of Flowers  
>  **Prompt:** I12 - Witch-hazel, a magic spell 
> 
>  **Card:** Crack Pairings  
>  **Prompt:** N19 - Goldberry/Aredhel 

Dance, oh lover, dance with me. Tell me how you  
love me. Kiss my lips and I'll hold you close. Your  
eyes have trapped me, holding me entranced in your  
gaze, and bewitching

me, for I have stood here since three days ago,  
watched you, loved you, River-woman, left my hunt and  
left my prey to dance with you. In sunlit glades we  
lie entwined. You sing, and I listen. Divine  
melodies ring out.

Love me now; forever is not mine. You are  
holy, and strange, and enthralling. You called to me,  
and I answered. But I am Doomed to die; love  
me in this moment.

 

 


End file.
